Konoha’s blossom
by charmed-chan
Summary: GaiOC, what if Sakura was Gai's daughter? read from the beginning, from finding a rival not ino to the first crush not sasuke to meeting odd teammates to everything that happens from there. not a normal story, worth the time to read it. AU ENJOY!
1. baby blossom

Konoha's blossom

* * *

The air was tense;

They stared back at each other,

Neither daring to avert their eyes;

Sweat ran down his face,

He bit his lip as his eyes watered.

He blinked bringing relief to his stinging dry eyes.

He screamed in anguish, "my rival you beat me again," Poking the gray headed man in the chest.

Only to have it poof into smoke

"KAKASHI!" he yelled, preparing to run and find his rival.

Only to be halted, "Gai-kun"

He turned to see his wife basking in youthful motherly radiance; it brought tears to his eyes. He ran to her twirling her in his arms hugging her tightly chanting,

"Gai"

"Hana-chan, my love, my beauty…"

"GAI!"

He was brought to the ground with a new lump on his head,

"Gai-kun you're going to make me sick twirling me like that." Hana sighed rubbing her swollen belly, looking down at her husband who was on the ground.

"I'm sorry, my blossom, I shall run a million laps around Konoha on one leg, while begging for your forgiveness." Gai declared, beginning to walk away, only to be grabbed by Hana.

"Gai-kun, you can do that later right now we have a doctor's appointment." Hana supplied leading him toward the hospital.

"Of course my blossom, I shall add laps due to my forgetfulness." Gai stated, eyes flashing determined.

"Gai-kun.."

"Yes my blossom"

"Shut up."

"Yes blossom"

Hana sighed; sometimes she wonders how she fell in love with him.

"My blossom, are you tired." Gai asked

Before Hana could answer she was lifted off her feet and cradled into his green spandex chest, as he carried her leisurely toward the hospital.

Hana blushed smiling before resting her head on his shoulder resting her forehead against his throat. Now she remembered, why.

They made to the hospital on time,

Hana dressed in the hospital grown, and told Gai he could turn around, He was such virgin at times.

The medic came in with a smile, "hello Gai-san Hana-san" Nodding to him both.

Before approaching Hana, hands glowing green, "how have you been Hana-san?"

"Good, I feel like a whale though." Hana laughed out.

Gai looked mortified tears streaming down his cheeks, "my blossom, you are beautiful." He screamed yanking her into his arms.

Hana laughed, from his arms, the medic couldn't hold in the giggle either.

Hana attempted to get out his arms only to have them tighten, him nuzzling her neck, "Gai-kun let go."

Gai pouted but refused to let go, "no until beautiful blossom, admits she is beautiful." Gai stated resting his chin on her head.

Getting a blush from Hana and an aww from the medic, Hana grumbled under her breath.

"What was that blossom?" Gai questioned.

Hana elbowed him in the ribs, but he didn't let go. She sat there and pouted, "You're lucky I'm pregnant or I'd kick your ass all over Konoha."

"I love you too Hana-blossom" Gai cheered rocking her while hugging her tightly, causing her cheeks to flame red.

Receiving another aww from the young medic, "Gai-kun, if you don't let me go we'll never find out how the baby is." Hana reasoned.

Gai let her out of his arms, only to throw his arm over her shoulders. "Medic-san, tell me of our baby's health." Gai stated looking at the medic.

"Of course, Might-san" as she approached Hana hands once again green.

After a few minutes, the medic's hands dulled to their natural color, she then smiled at Hana and Gai.

"You're baby is fine, and very healthy, have you decided if you want to know what the sex is." Medic stated continuing to smile.

"We want to know." Hana quickly said.

"But blossom, the surprise is better," Gai cheered.

"Then you can wait outside while she tells me." Hana stated with a smirk, Gai didn't get up to leave.

"It's a girl; she'll be born in the spring." Medic stated with a smile, before leaving to allow them some privacy.

Hana glowed in happiness but Gai radiated it, it was only matter of seconds before…

"Blossom, our baby shall be born in the SPRINGTIME of YOUTH!"

"Yes Gai, I heard, and it's a girl," Hana said ending in a squeal of happiness.

"We must go tell everyone" Gai chanted, grabbing Hana and running out the door, thankfully Hana was dressed quickly after the medic left, she didn't want a repeat of last time.

Several people later Gai had found the person he really wanted to tell.

"My Eternal Rival" Gai yelled dramatically making a pose and pointing at Kakashi who just walked right passed him.

"Hi Hana-chan" Kakashi stated eyes curving in smile.

"Hello Kakashi-kun" Hana replied smiling back.

"Kakashi, my rival,"

"Kakashi-kun, we're having a girl." Hana happily squeal interrupting Gai.

"That's good news; I hope it looks like you." Kakashi said with a smile getting a giggle from Hana.

Before Gai could reply Kakashi poof away.

-Springtime-

Both Hana and Gai were on edge, they could not wait to hold their baby girl, and with each day the anticipation grew.

Every sigh or twitch had Gai running to Hana side.

Every tummy ache had Gai running through the village carrying Hana to the hospital.

Which Hana found both adorable and annoying.

Hana woke to pain and being uncomfortably wet. Moving to wake up Gai, she nudge him, only to receive something that sounded like chewy squirrels.

"Gai" she said louder shaking him, only to him roll on his back drool leaking out his mouth.

Tired of playing around, she walked to the kitchen to come back with a glass of water.

"Gai, wake up"

No response

"Some ninja you are." Hana snorted throwing the water on him.

He just turned over to hug the pillow on her side.

Hana glared draggers at him.

"That's it I'm calling Kakashi"

"Kakashi, my rival where?!" Gai jumped from the bed wide awake.

"Blossom why am I wet?" Gai questioned looking through his wet locks.

Hana just glared at him, only to have it lose its desired affected, when she doubled over in pain.

"Blossom to the hospital." Gai shouted running to pick her up to be stopped.

"Clothes now!" Hana demanded, pushing him away with one hand. Gai looked down at his barely clothed form, and nodded, quickly dressing. Before lifting her up holding her bride style and running full speed to the hospital.

Hours later, Gai was pacing, every scream he had to be held back from running into the room to be with Hana. Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai, who all were there for moral support, attempted to distracted him, with no luck so far.

Kurenai finally decided to break the tense silence. "Gai, have you choose a name yet?"

Gai looking up, as if finally seeing her, shook his head no, "Hana, wants to name her, when she see her that way she knows she picks the perfect name."

"Have you finished her room yet?" Kurenai asked trying to keep the conversation going.

This seemly brighten the tense Gai, "yes, blossom and I finished it months ago,"

"You didn't know it was a girl months ago" Asuma injected.

"Blossom, said she knew it was a girl, and wouldn't hear it being anything else." Gai explained calmly with a bright smile.

"Thankfully she was right; I'd hate to be the boy with that girly room." Kakashi commented turning the page in his reading material.

Gai and Asuma smiled, thinking about the pink, red, orange, brown room. Kurenai let out a small giggle.

A scream followed by a cry interrupted all their thoughts.

Before Gai, could run into the room Kakashi had grabbed him. Minutes passed, the silence was thick, and everyone was staring at the door for any movement.

Finally a medic came out, drying their hands on a towel; she looked up, smiling at the group.

"Hana-san is fine, so is the baby, you can go in now, but you can't stay long she's very tired." the medic explained stepping out the way before she was trampled by Gai. The other three, thanked her before walking in calmly.

Gai was glowing in happiness, jumping around Hana, asking her questions while running around the room getting her water, ice, fluffing her pillow.

"Gai calm down" Hana ordered with a giggle.

"Hi guys" Hana said to the three walking in the door.

Kurenai, walked over sitting beside her on the bed the other two took seats close.

"So where is the little girl?" Kurenai questioned not seeing the baby.

"They are cleaning her, they should have her back any minute" Hana said simply glowing, only to have the doors open to reveal a medic holding a small pink bundle.

The medic handed the bundle to Hana before leaving with a smile. Gai was instantly next to Hana, practically hopping up and down in excitement.

Hana quickly unwrapped the bundle to show; the pale face of a little girl who was sucking on her fist. Hana uncovered the head to find pink hair.

Gai cooed, "She has light red hair, like you blossom."

"Looks pink to me," Kakashi injected looking at the little girl.

"It is pink." Hana stated.

"Where did she get pink hair," Asuma questioned.

"Gai, are you lying about your real hair color." Kakashi questioned stating intently at Gai's black locks.

Gai looked scandalized, Hana and Kurenai laughed at him, "she got it from me, Gai-kun, odd hair color runs in my family, my mother had dark pink hair." Hana explained, as Kurenai played with the baby.

"Have you named her yet, blossom." Gai questioned, playing with the baby, cooing and petting her.

"Nope"

"You should pick a name that shows how great her springtime of youth is." Gai beamed not making much sense but he rarely did, when he was extremely happy.

Kurenai, sighed petting the baby's head, Hana just smiled, at her overly excited husband.

Asuma was itching for a cigarette; Kakashi continued to flip pages, seemly not paying attention.

"With that hair she should be called Sakura" Kakashi stated, flipping the pages, not looking up.

Everyone looked at him shocked, he didn't seem to notice. Hana looked down at her daughter, softy saying the name.

"Sakura, I like it" Hana stated, Kurenai nodded her head smiling.

Gai looked to his wife then his little girl, then smiled big complete with shiny teeth "My rival you have named my daughter." Gai cheered

"hu did you say something?" Kakashi asked lamely.

* * *

AN: I've been throwing this idea around for a while, and decided to see if anyone likes it. I like this idea, I hate weak Sakura, and so I thought this would be an original idea to stretch and change that. I have a pairing decided but it won't show up for another three chapters I think.

Standard disclaimer applies!


	2. Hana can't win

Hana watched Gai train from the kitchen window, he was doing three hundred push-ups; as a six year old Sakura was running around him cheering him on while attempting to count them all.

Sakura had inherited his energetic personality, Hana's quick temper and thankfully her mother's sense of style. Hana didn't want to think about another energetic green spandex-ed ninja running around.

The world wasn't prepared for such a thing.

A proof of smoke alerted Hana of a visitor. She turned to be agreed by a gray headed porn reader.

"Hello Kakashi." Hana greeted with a smile.

"Yo" Kakashi said eyes curving into a smile.

"Here to see Gai?" Hana questioned, knowing that was unlikely.

Kakashi just gave her a look, that said clearly are you out of your mind.

"Kashi!" came an energetic yell as Sakura run into the kitchen, instantly latching on his leg.

Gai was following her, looking at the display of affection with tears streaming down his face.

"Rival, I will not allow you to steal my precious pink blossom away." Gai yelled from a dramatic pose. Only to notice no one was paying attention to him.

'Why must he be so cool' Gai whined.

"kashi, Pakkun," little Sakura pleaded tugging on Kakashi's gloved hand.

Kakashi stared down at her, only to fall victim to the puppy face.

Kakashi summon the small pug, only to have the little dog attacked with affection from the small pink headed girl.

Pakkun didn't look to upset over the sudden smothering affection, especially when she found the spot behind his ear.

Sakura picked up the small dog saying something about going to her room to play.

Kakashi sat down at a near by table, followed by Gai, who glared at him.

"You're going to spoil her Kakashi" Hana stated hearing a giggle from the other room.

"hn, Pakkun enjoys the attention." Kakashi lamely stated.

"Are you going to enroll her in the academy?" Kakashi asked, getting to point.

"Of course," Hana stated, only to receive a whine from Gai.

"Blossom, that's too dangerous." Gai stated.

"What so it's okay for you and me to be ninjas, but our daughter has be a civilian, because it's too dangerous." Hana injected with fury.

Kakashi sighed.

Gai was clueless.

Kakashi wondered why Gai bothered Hana was going to win this argument she always did.

"Well enrollment is tomorrow." Kakashi said with a sigh.

"How do you know?" Hana question cutting off Gai before he could speak.

"They signed me up as a sensei."

"Again " Hana asked shocked. "Why?" "You fail every team that they assign you."

"They are positive they will find a team youthful enough for you my eternal rival." Gai chanted happily eyes flashing determined.

"Did you say something?" Kakashi asked lamely when he felt Gai intense stare.

Hana sighed as Gai wept over the fact that Kakashi was so cool. She wondered again, why she married him.

"Gai is waiting to sign up, that way he can watch Sakura while I'm missions" Hana stated, talking to Kakashi. "But he wants to sign up so he has a chance to be her team leader." Hana finished.

"And then our teams shall be rivals." Gai cheered.

"Did you sign up to be a sensei Hana-chan?" Kakashi asked ignoring Gai. "Kurenai is thinking about it, she already an instructor"

"Yes I know, Kurenai was here yesterday and no I have one child to worry about I don't need three more, plus I'd rather have missions than baby-sit." Hana finished with a laugh.

Kakashi eye twitched, earning more giggles from Hana, Gai just smiled annoying big, as if he didn't realize what Hana just said.

Kakashi stood ready to leave, "kashi!" cheered Sakura running into room holding a bundle.

Kakashi, ruffled her hair, "hey pinky where's Pakkun?"

Sakura giggled smiling up at him, holding up the bundle. Kakashi just stared; his nin-dog was wearing a pink lacy flowery baby doll dress, complete with bonnet.

Pakkun just stared at him dazed, Sakura hugged him scratching behind his ears, and Pakkun didn't seemed too upset with his fashion statement at the moment.

Hana was barely holding in her laughs, Gai looked proud. Kakashi didn't know whether to cry or laugh.

"Time to go." With a poof both Pakkun and Kakashi were gone.

"Sakura honey, tomorrow the first day of academy." Hana stated pulling Sakura into her lap.

"That's where you'll go to learn to be a great ninja like mommy." Hana said with a smile.

"And find your eternal rival to thrive to beat, so you're youthfulness can grow and become marvelous."

"Really?" Sakura cheered excitedly.

Gai just gave a huge shiny grin, Hana's eye twitched.

"And then you may get to be put on Kurenai or Asuma teams when you graduate." Hana said with a small smile trying to suppress the urge to hit Gai.

"Or Mine or my rival's" Gai cheered happily smiling.

"But we'll hope for the best, being Kurenai or Asuma." Hana injected, with a hopeful smile.

Gai didn't even seem to notice just kept smiling. Hana couldn't help but smile.

"So we must prepare for academy, training will be pushed up, to prepare your youthfulness to battle your rival, from now on hundred laps around Konoha." Gai cheered dramatically, striking a pose complete with crushing waves' backdrop.

Sakura cheered happily, giving a thumbs up with shiny grin.

Hana for a moment was scared she had giving birth to a female Gai; she could only hope she'd grew out of it.

The next morning Hana sat in the kitchen a few hours pass dawn, waiting for Gai and Sakura to return, from their laps.

Sakura came running in, smiling brightly, followed by an energetic Gai.

"I beat daddy, mommy!" Sakura happily cheered running around Hana jumping up and down.

"Really sweetie, go take a bath and get ready." Hana said with a smile.

"Gai-kun you must be getting old, getting beat by a six year old." Hana teased.

Gai just smiled, though it was obvious he didn't like the old comment, "it just proves that she's my daughter."

"Was there a doubt that she was?" Hana said twitching in rage.

Gai feared from his life, "of course not blossom,"

"Mommy," Sakura called from the other room.

Gai sighed in relief as Hana walked passed him to go see to Sakura.

"She just saved your life" Hana hissed from the door.

Gai shivered in fear, blossom was scary; he hoped Sakura didn't take that from her mother.

Almost an hour later Sakura and Hana came into kitchen, Sakura was pouting Hana was smiling as if she just won something.

"What's wrong little blossom?" Gai questioned looking at the pouting Sakura.

Sakura looked up at him with tearful eyes, "I lost my orange leg warmers that you got me for my birthday."

"We'll just get you another pair." Gai happily cheered, with a smile getting a big smile from Sakura.

Hana twitched, smile falling, she couldn't win.

Hana quickly looked over Sakura's outfit to make sure she didn't slip on any of the spandex her father had also gotten her for her birthday. Sandals, brown capris, green shirt so far nothing at all Gai gave her, no wait she had her weights on.

Hana didn't completely agree with Gai putting Sakura under weigh training at six years old, but she didn't want to hear a two hour long lecture on how it would improve Sakura's youthfulness; and of course he'd already infected Sakura with his nonsense, so she was against her, begging for the weights to better her youthfulness.

Hana was beginning to think she was the only sane one left.

They made it to the academy with time to spare so they visited Iruka and Kurenai.

* * *

AN: Okay that's all this time; I need to find out more about the academy so I can write this better. Also I had planned this to be a Lee/Sakura story, some people are asking for a Neji/Sakura story. Well it'll be a few chapters before it get to an actually pairing, other than one sided crushes. So I'll just leave that up to vote. Sorry for the wait on the update. This chapter maybe revised at a later date. 

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**Lib**: hope you like the chapter

**Goddess of Death**: we'll see, hope you like the chapter

**NEJISAKURA ADDICT**: I like Neji/sakura pairings too, thanks for the support

**Mayumi Crescent Moon**: Thanks for the support, and yes it's going to be interesting when team seven meets team Gai.

**PrincessTikal**: You were my FIRST reviewer. –hugs- you rock, hope you like this chapter.

Thanks to everyone else you alerted or favorite-d this!

Cookies for all!


	3. Finding her kakashi

Sakura sighed; her plans weren't going as planned, so here she was nine years old with no rival. She had been trying; her dad told her how important this was.

None of the girls were willing or strong enough.

She'd been through them all, starting with the heir to the great Hyuga Clan, but she fainted. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to jump out of branches right in front of her, and yell about her power of youth and how she'd be a great rival.

The girl was now scared of her, then there was every other girl in the class, they all were hung up on that Uchiha boy, he wasn't that great, too moody for her, very dark youth.

Sakura sighed; they were having ramen again, this is when she wished her mother wasn't on mission.

Mom could cook.

Sakura quickly ate, and then ran to the training grounds; Uncle Kashi was supposed to meet her.

-Two hours and two hundred laps later-

"Kakashi, you're late!" yelled Sakura looking up at him look still had his nose in his famous orange book.

"yo pinky, why are you here?" Kakashi asked lamely playing dumb.

"kashi you promised" Sakura whined giving him a sad puppy face.

Kakashi sighed, mumbling something about evil little girls.

A poof of smoke later, a poor pug was smothered with affection.

"Pakkun!"

Pakkun had no chance the second she found the spot behind his ear.

Sakura sat there, happily petting the small nin-dog, who seemed just as happy to be receiving it.

Looking to Kakashi, who just continued to read, it's hard to believe her father was always beat by this man, he didn't look that impressive, but he must be to beat her dad.

"kashi," Sakura said trying to get his attention.

"Kakashi." She said a little louder, finally getting his attention.

"hn"

"How'd you become my dad's rival?" Sakura questioned hoping to get some help with her rival problem.

"Hmm he just started following me around, calling me his rival, quite annoying." Kakashi stated lamely.

Sakura was a bit disappointed she was expecting more. Her father always spoke as if it was the greatest battle of his life, but if it worked for her father. Then she'd just have to find her own Kakashi.

With a big smile, she walked away carrying the content Pakkun with her.

She scanned the park, looking for someone who fit the mold of Kakashi. She narrowed it down between two, but they were boys. But a rival is a rival.

She crept toward the closest one.

What she found was dissipated her thoughts, he was asleep. No maybe he was training, his awareness or something. Sakura thought happily picking up a rock she tossed it at his head.

"Ow," The boy yelled jumping up quickly holding his forehead.

"Who threw that?" the boy continued holding his forehead rubbing the tender area.

"You didn't block it." Sakura stated not noticing Pakkun had poof away.

"I was sleeping." The boy yelled, finally noticing Sakura.

Sakura just stared, he was light tan, with thick brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, kind of resembling a pineapple, a slanted dark eyes. Which he was staring at her now with, it was intense, with a lining of subtle laziness. Sakura felt her face heat up; she looked down trying to hide it.

The boy just flopped back down and stared at the clouds.

"Who are you?" Sakura meekly asked.

"Shikamaru Nara." He lamely provided with a yawn.

"I'm Sakura Might." Sakura stated face now normal due that he wasn't looking at her anymore.

She waited on him to speak just to notice he was asleep. He was an odd boy. Not rival material. Sakura looked at his face once more, feeling her face aflame again she quickly took off.

Sakura sighed.

Continuing to walk, she found her other target.

Walking up to him she noticed he was just sitting there, as she got closer he lift his face to stare at her.

He looked similar to Shikamaru in hair style, she couldn't see his eyes, due to the sunglasses hiding them, and could barely see his face for his jacket.

Mysterious.

Looking him over, half his face covered, hadn't acknowledge her yet he dripping with mystery and coolness.

He was her Kakashi she was certain. But she had to be certain, what was a something that Kakashi always protected other than his book.

His mask.

Without any real plan Sakura jumped at the boy landing in his lap, fighting with him over his coat. She got passed his mid nose when she was pushed on the ground. He seemed to be glaring at her but she couldn't tell because of the glasses.

Sakura, smiled hugely, yes he was her Kakashi she was certain now. Sakura felt something crawling on her arm, looking down she saw a huge beetle.

She looked to the boy who looked back.

"What your name?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

"Shino Aburame" He stated emotionlessly just staring at her.

"I'm Sakura Mito, and I declare you my eternal rival." Sakura cheered making a pose only to watch Shino walk away.

"Where are you going?" Sakura called after him, "are we doing laps?"

"Away, and no we are not." Shino said.

"Okay," Sakura just followed him, smiling brightly.

* * *

**AN:** YAY UPDATE! Yes I know, it took me forever. I'm sorry! –begs for forgiveness- everything got hectic really quick that and sickness has infected my family so I'm trying to stay healthy but I don't think it's working. But the holidays are close which means time off school more time to UPDATE. HELL YEA. The next chapter will be meeting everyone else and hopefully I'll be able to throw team Gai in there. 

Oh yes so far Neji is the most wanted pairing for Sakura for this story. You can vote on it still it'll be a while before the serious pairing appears so bear with me. To clear up some things yes Shino is now her rival, and yes she going to have a crush on Shikamaru, for now. Anyway, I think that's everything I need to say this chapter.

SPEACIAL THANKS TO:

**Mayumi Crescent Moon**- thanks for the support and your vote as been counted.

**CCGirl**- here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. –blush- thanks for the next review.

**pinky101**- you can vote on the pairing originally it was going to be lee/sakura, but we'll see.

**Sukuya**- thanks for the review, and I see your opinion on lee/sakura and I agree. But really anyone is up for grabs really in this story but Sasuke, I refused to write sakura/Sasuke story. No offense to those who like it but I don't.

**Nia**- vote noted lol. –smiles-

**DamienAurora**: you can call me charm lol I need to make my sn shorter lol. Hope you like the chapter.

**Grim Goodbye**- I love your sn, vote as been counted hope you like this chapter

-HUGS & COOKIES FOR ALL-

This story is getting more attention than I thought it would –teary eyes-


	4. new friends and dad's money

Chapter 4 REVISED and ADDED too.

* * *

It been a month since Sakura had found her rival, her father was happy, and her mother was coming back from her mission today.

Which she was happy about; dad got odd at times.

Plus she really wanted to ask her mom about that Shikamaru boy, he made her feel funny.

She didn't want her dad rushing her to the hospital, like every time she got a hurt or felt sick.

Sakura sighed, she continued on her way to the main gates, to meet her mother. Seeing the gates at the distance she started to run faster stopping to at the entrance.

Sakura sat under a tree just resting.

Suddenly a dark headed boy came running out of the forest, chased by an adorable small white dog. Sakura jumped to her feet running in front the boy causing him to come to quick screeching halt.

She ran passed the boy, kneeling in front of the adorable white puppy. She showered the little dog with affection, getting an excited tail wag and content panting.

"You're a lot cuter than Pakkun." Sakura cooed ignoring the boy completely.

"What do you think you're doing?" shouted the boy outraged, "leave Akamaru alone, pinky."

"So your name is Akamaru how cute." Sakura continued to coo petting the small puppy.

"Hey I'm talking to you." the boy shouted.

Sakura finally turned to greet him, holding Akamaru in her arms, "Hi, who are you?"

Waiting on the boy to answer she quickly studied him; he had purple triangles on his face, lightly tanned with messy brown hair and fang looking teeth.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka." The boy growled.

"I'm Sakura Mito," Sakura declared striking a good guy pose, still hold the small dog only now on her head.

Only to have Kiba fall on the ground laughing at her, "Hey what's so funny?" Sakura huffed.

Kiba just kept laughing; Sakura getting angrier by the moment kicked him harshly in the legs.

"What the hell?" Kiba growled.

"Watch your language, Kiba." Growled a female voice from behind Kiba, both Sakura and Kiba looked back to see a group on ninja. The one who spoke looked a lot like the boy having the same wild hair and triangles on her cheeks.

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked to the left of the woman to see her mother in her full ninja gear. Her mother was awesome, the coolest ninja ever, she wanted to be just like her.

(-)

Hana moved closer to her daughter, checking for any signs of Gai's influence. Finding no spandex or leg warmers she sighed in happiness and relief.

"So this is your daughter Hana?" The woman from, before spoke.

"Yes Tsume-san, this is Sakura." Hana said with a smile.

Hana watched Tsume give Sakura the once over before setting on the puppy on top of her head.

"Kiba did you loose something." Tsume barked in laugher.

Kiba just pouted, the puppy barked in response.

"At least she looks like you." Tsume said looking back at Hana.

Hana just laughed nodding her head in agreement.

"Bye Tsume-san, I have to get this information to Hokage." Hana stated walking away; Sakura sat down Akamaru following her mother.

"Where's your father, Sakura" Hana questioned as Sakura moved in step with her.

"He lost to Uncle Kashi again." Sakura supplied lamely.

"Doing laps then," Hana supplied.

"Yea, a thousand while hoping on one leg," Sakura explained.

"Kakashi's being cruel." Hana mumbled.

"Do you want to do some training and catch me up on everything while we wait on your father?" Hana questioned only to be responded with a happy squeal from Sakura.

"Well okay, then." Hana stated doing some quick hand signs only to produced copy of her self; who she handed the scroll to, which then ran off toward the Hokage tower.

"Teach me that, please." Sakura begged completely amazed.

Two hours later Hana had shown Sakura the Kage Bunshin no jutsu, and the Henge no Jutsu and been filled in on what she missed from new rivals to ramen everyday.

To say she was upset was an understatement.

How dare he feed her daughter ramen for a whole month, she was seeing red and no it wasn't because her hair was loose and in her face.

Leaving Sakura to practice she went looking for the idiot, who was supposedly hoping around Konoha on one leg.

(-)

Sakura practiced both jutsus until they were perfect.

Then she proceeded to walk around town, knowing that her father was probably being beaten up, her mother looked upset when she left to look for him.

Seeing the time, she knew she had to go see her rival.

She'd been stalking him for a week learning his habits, so she was prepared to find him at anytime during the day. All was going well until his mom found her in the bushes yesterday.

That was beside the point.

Giving the hour he should be helping his father and his mother would be baking sweets.

Those sweets would be great after a powerful battle of youth against her rival.

With that thought she ran toward the Aburame home.

She was half way through town when saw a blonde boy her age, rush into an alley way.

He looked upset.

She watched two grown men follow him into the alleyway even from where she was standing she could smell the sake.

She watched the two men harass the boy, deciding to do something, she did hand signs.

(-)

The boy trembled he told himself no matter what he wasn't going to cry. He watched as the two men got closer, yelling at him.

He'd learn to ignore the words, it didn't stop them from hurting, but he gave up trying to understand everyone's hate for him.

He watched helplessly as one of the men picked up a large piece of wood that had been discarded in the alleyway as trash.

Squeezing his eyes shut, awaiting the impact and the pain that would follow. When it didn't come he looked up to see the back of a man in a ninja vest.

The man had caught the wood and stopped it from hitting them both.

The boy watched as the man glared at the two others, before talking in a mocking tone, "Why don't pick on someone your own size."

The two men just watched as the man before them, before backing away and running away from the alley.

The boy watched as the man turned and faced him, the man was scary, face had a long scar from the top of the right eye spanning across his nose deep into his left cheek and harsh green eyes, with thick dark hair, wearing standard ninja clothes.

He curled up in a ball, "please don't hurt me." He wailed a few tears leaking out to run down his cheeks.

He was answered with a Poof and a face full of smoke.

Coughing lightly he watched the smoke clear to reveal a girl his age with shoulder length pink hair where the tall dark haired ninja once stood.

"Wasn't I awesome." The little girl cheered happily, "My mom taught me that."

"Who are you?" the boy questioned.

"I'm Sakura Mito," the girl said with a big starry smile. "Who are you?"

"I'm Naruto…Uzumaki." The boy said with a pause.

"Do you want to be friends?" Sakura asked happily, sadly she didn't have many friends; her dad said they were scared away from her powerful youthfulness.

"Really?"

"Yea" Sakura answered shyly awaiting rejection.

"YES" Naruto happily cheered.

"Really," Sakura said starry eyed.

"BELIEVE IT" Naruto screamed happily, earning a joyful laugh from Sakura.

Both of their laugher was interrupted by Naruto's stomach giving an angry growl.

"Where do you want to eat?' Sakura asked with a smile "my treat." Sakura finished pulling out a turtle change purse.

"Ramen" he said shyly.

"Okay," Sakura happily stated only to be dragged out the alley way by an overly happy Naruto who was telling her all the great favors there where and how he wanted to try them all.

Sakura was suddenly glad he had her dad's money purse.

AN: DONE! I was told that these two meeting were rather quick, if so I apologize. The story isn't going to be that fast, it'll slow around the time of the teams are assigned. I can slow down if needed. Let me know. Also the idea for how Naruto and Sakura met in this chapter was suggested by my wonderful reviewer **Mayumi Crescent Moon****.**

I'd like to say I'm really amazed at how well liked this story is.

Special thanks to:

**sweep14:** this is Sakura centered, thanks for the suggestions but that's not the direction I want to go with this, though they are great ideas, and I've read a lot of great stories of similar ideas.

**pinky101****:** thanks for the support glad you like it!

**Sakura-and-anyone-but-Sausk...****:** love the name! thanks for the support

**Mayumi Crescent Moon****:** THANKS FOR THE HELP AND SUPPORT!

**Ramen-Chan Yummy:** I love your name too lol it's adorable, yea I'm a fan of Neji/sakura too, it probably won't show up for a while sadly I need more development.

**miso soup:** keep me update if I'm doing a good job chapter wise.

**Kibasakura**: sadly so far you're the only one for this pairing I'll try to add some fluff for you in later chapters.

**Sorrowful song...:** thanks for the support

**vampirelove15**: Sakura will mature and become more like her mom and a bit like she is in the actual show and Manga just with some flares of Gai's personality

**Grim Goodbye**: thanks for the support, and you're being out voted sadly, but I'll put some sakura/lee fluff in the story don't worry, that's was the orginal plan for this story but then he would be so much like her dad I didn't know how that work work. We'll see.

**PrincessTikal**: thanks for the vote, and yes I loved writing the Pakkun part I thought it was adorable.

**The Galaxia Chronicler**: Thanks for the vote!

**Senshin Ultima**: thanks for the support and the vote!

**DamienAurora**: -smiles- thanks for the support! Poor Kakashi

**Ayumi**: Thanks for the support.

AND THANKS TO ALL READERS WHO SUPPORT!


	5. Ramen bowl?

Chapter 5 REVISED AND ADDED MORE

* * *

Her mother had been back a week and Sakura still hadn't had the chance to ask her about the Shikamaru boy

Sakura was upset; she wanted to battle her rival. Her father said that he and Kakashi battled constantly.

Not that she had ever seen one of these great battles, yet. They were probably worried that she'd get hurt or mom would find out that they had such an intense battle of youth with her so close.

Sakura found it odd that two great ninjas like her father and Kakashi were both terrified of her mother, but that just proved her mother was awesome; as if there was any doubt, that her mother was great.

Sakura was brought out of her rambling thoughts, by the air being knocked out of her, and her hitting the ground, and the deaf-ing scream of "SAKURA-CHAN".

She couldn't believe she let him found her, she'd have to do six hundred laps in the morning to make up for her lacking attention skills as a ninja.

"Sakura-chan you count I'll hide," cheered the excited blue-eyed Naruto.

"Okay."

Several minutes later Sakura was looking for the Naruto. For someone so loud and brightly-clad he was hard to find. Running around a corner she spotted… Shino, not Naruto but all the same this would be a perfect time to engage him in battle.

Sakura ran full speed at him leaping into action, only to be stopped mid-air, his back just inches from her fingers, she stretch only to have her fingers barely slide down the length of the back of his jacket, kicking her legs she attempted again only to have her goal out of her reach. Giving a huff, she came to the realization that her swimming like motions was no good when floating three feet off the ground in a swarm of bugs.

Good thing her dad wasn't here, he hated bugs.

She looked forward to see to sunglass of her rival just staring at her. She reached forward to grab him, only to have her arms fall short; again, darn her short arms for denying her a grand battle of youth.

"It isn't good manners to jump people." Shino lamely retorted.

"It isn't good manners to hang people three feet in air." Sakura mocked.

"hm"

With that Sakura was dropped from the air only to belly flop on the ground. Yes she was going to kick up her training now. Looking back up at her rival only to see him looking down at her, she wanted to kick him.

"Want to train with me eternal rival?" Sakura asked, "Me and Naruto…..Darn it…… I got to go" with that Sakura disappeared running off to find Naruto.

(-)

Thirty minutes later she had searched the half the village, seeing it was near lunch time she figured she would try the ramen stand, before searching the other half of the village.

And there he was sitting on a stool stuffing his face with ramen, with a stack of bowls next to him.

Sakura saw red, walking behind him she whacked the back of his head, "You Baka, I've looked everywhere for you." "Do you know how worried I was?" Sakura yelled.

"Ouch, Sakura-chan, what was that for." Naruto whined rubbing his poor hurt head.

"Giving up already Naruto," a voice said from beside him, Sakura looked over to see the boy from days ago with the triangles on his cheeks.

If he was here that meant, a small bark, and a small white head poking out of the boy's jacket was all the answer Sakura needed.

"Akamaru!" she cheered grabbing the small dog from the boy.

"I win" cheered Naruto throwing an empty bowl to the side.

"You cheated, I was distracted by pinky here stealing Akamaru." The boy yelled, Sakura couldn't remember his name.

"What did you win?" Sakura asked petting Akamaru.

"I beat dog boy, by finishing nine bowls of ramen first." Naruto said proudly. Waving the winning ninth ramen bowl in the air only to have it slip from his hands and go flying in the air.

Sakura woke up, face to face with large blue eyes. Screaming she slapped the person.

"Ouch Sakura-chan, you're mean." Naruto complained from the floor.

"She gets that from her mother." spoke her father who stood behind Naruto against the wall looking worried.

Why he was here?

Where here was?

"Where am I……" Sakura was interrupted by the door being thrown open.

"Where is she?" Screamed the frantic voice of her mother.

"Mom" soon as the words was out of her mouth she was smothered in a hug.

"I was so worried, I just got word, that you were in the hospital, I came as soon as I heard. What happen?" Hana said in one breath checking her daughter over for injuries.

"I don't know." Sakura stated lamely.

"We were at the ramen shop when….. someone threw a ramen bowl and it hit her in the forehead, I brought her here." Naruto said shyly with a nervous look, waiting for the worst, only to be engulfed in a hug from the red headed ninja.

"Who are you?" Hana asked looking at the boy he didn't look familiar, who saved her daughter.

"He's my friend Naruto." Sakura supplied from the hospital bed.

"Naruto hu, I'm Sakura's mother Hana Maito and this is Gai." Hana finished lamely.

"Blossom," the man in green whined.

Hana just glared at him.

Sakura sighed, "Naruto, you could have just woken me up," Whispering to Naruto in a slightly angry and embarrassed tone.

"I was worried, that I …. Kil that, that that guy killed you." Naruto said looking tearful.

"With a ramen bowl" Sakura said lamely.

"You never know, I didn't want to lose you." Naruto said near tears as he hugged her tightly, behind him she could hear her mom say 'aww how cute."

Sakura just sighed returning the hug, now her mom won't let her train for a few days, and her dad is going to watch her like a hawk. Over a ramen bowl.

"Little blossom, time to go home the medic says your youth as beaten whatever illness had fallen upon you." Her Father cheered joyfully scooping her up in his arms and running out of the hospital.

Hana and Naruto were left coughing up his dust as he vanished, through the door and out of the hospital.

"Every time," Hana mumbled frustrated, "Come on…Naruto, we'll meet them at home." With that Hana walked off a shy Naruto following.

Days later, Sakura was freed from the clutches of over protect-ness.

They didn't let her out of their sight, they didn't let her train, but thankfully they let her continue to run her laps though they were cut from six hundred around Konoha to four hundred. At least Naruto visited, a lot.

"Sakura-chan, want to get ramen?" Naruto asked appearing next to her.

"No, I want to train," Sakura stated determinedly, only to add "we'll get ramen later" after seeing Naruto fallen expression, which instantly brighten.

That night they sat in at the ramen stand, Naruto stuffed his face full of ramen, while Sakura sat next to him avoiding flying noodles and the occasional spray of juice in her general direction.

Sakura looked at Naruto trying to decipher what he just attempted to say with a mouth full of noodles.

"I've decided that I'm going to be Hokage." Naruto cheered his mouth now empty of noodles. "Then everyone will love and respect me"

"Hokage" Sakura thought looking at Naruto, "you'd look funny in the hat."

"Really," Naruto questioned looking distraught.

"The robe wouldn't fit you either," spoke a small voice from the other side of Naruto.

They looked too see a small chubby boy with swirls on his cheeks, that could be described as adorable, who was also surrounded by ramen bowls.

"What?" Naruto said in his normal loud voice.

"I said the robe wouldn't fit you either," the boy said in a shy voice, looking down at the half empty ramen bowl.

"He's right, it wouldn't fit you." Sakura cheered with a big shiny smile.

Naruto looked upset.

The little boy seeing this injected "you'll just have to get bigger."

"Yep, your Youth will have to grow and become great and powerful to be Hokage." Sakura cheered, giving a thumbs-up.

"Believe it!" Naruto cheered; giving a thumbs up back to Sakura.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked the boy.

"Chouji Akimichi" he stated shyly.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Believe IT!"

"I'm Sakura Maito," Sakura cheered with a dramatic wink and thumbs up.

Chouji smiled.

"Are we doing laps tomorrow?" Naruto questioned looking to Sakura.

"Of course, then we will go to my rival's to demand that he battle me" Sakura cheered happily.

Naruto sighed, "That's boring."

"Wait until you find a rival, you'll see" Sakura stated still with her joyful smile.

AN: Done! this chapter really didn't have a point other than development I suppose. The following chapter which will be mostly about Team Gai. Yay, also Neji/Sakura is winning….. By a landslide. That pairing really won't make an appearance for a few more chapters, bare with me, I want to make it as real as I can for this plot and I think at this point that they could barely stand each other let alone like each other romantically. But it will happen. Also I'm throwing around the idea of writing a small story about Gai and Hana and how they met. Let me know what you think of that. I'd like to thank my friend Irontessen who the Shino part is dedicated to. Who has asked me to mention our fairytale Naruto crossover story……which is mostly our insanity and love of crack stories. So I have! YAY!

Anyway Special thanks to:

**pinky101** – Thanks for the support

**PrincessTikal****- **Yep she found a friend. –smiles-

**Mayumi Crescent Moon****: ** Thanks again for the help and the support hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**C- ** lol

**sweepy14 - **Sakura will graduate with Naruto, he and Sasuke will still be her teammates and Akatsuki will be mentioned I don't know as of yet how much…….

**Grim Goodbye****: ** sorry you're being out voted, it is a popular pairing even though there isn't many stories up. Hmmm whatever thanks for the support.

**Sakura-and-anyone-but-Sausk...****: ** thanks for the support!

**Youkolvr****: ** Thanks!

**Geminia****: ** I love shika/sakura pairings they aren't very popular sadly. –tears- Neji/sakura/shika stories have grown too which I love. –cheers- lol

**kiko-hime: ** thanks, I agree I hate whiny sakura, that's one of the reason I wrote this. that and the idea just wouldn't leave my head lol.

**santa stole my cookies...: ** I love your SN very creative lol, thanks for the support glad you like the way it's developing.

**- punches sasgay - **: lol cute SN! Thanks for the support, and thanks I'm trying, I really hate it when it's rushed, I don't think Neji's going to like her so much in the beginning. If I write what I thinking about writing, they are going to crash a lot they are so different. But it'll turn out okay.

**Chihiro: ** I agree, I don't know how anyone can treat a child bad.

A. AN: I'm still at awe at how well like this story is. Thanks so much! –Teary eyes-

**-Cookies for all- **


	6. poor hinata

Poor Hinata

Revised

* * *

Sakura was jotting down notes feverishly, ignoring everything but Iruka-sensei's lecture that was until she felt moistness around her arm. Looking to her left she was greeted with a sleeping Naruto, complete with snot bubble and puddle of drool under his face.

This was the future Hokage.

Sakura looked to her arm which was laying in the puddle of drool her arm warmers/weighs were damp in drool. Sakura eye brow twitched in annoyance and disgust.

"Baka!" Sakura screamed, slapping Naruto harshly on the back of the head.

She had her mother's temper.

Naruto woke was a sleepy yawn and a groan, "Sakura-chan what was that for?" Naruto whined rubbing his abused head.

A cough from the front of the room interrupted their banter. They looked to see a displease Iruka-sensei.

Sakura blushed embarrassedly; Naruto just shrugged wiping his mouth.

Iruka sighed telling everyone to line up to get ready to go practice throwing shuriken and some simple jutsu.

Sakura was trying to teach Naruto some taijutsu; he wasn't doing so well, he was doing well ninjutsu. He had all but mastered Kage Bunshin no jutsu, and the Henge no Jutsu.

Sakura was bored; scanning the yard she could see her rival at the distance working with his bugs. She would go demand him to battle her but he told her it would be best if they used school time to perfect themselves. Over in the shade, of a tall tree, Shikamaru and Chouji were resting. Sakura didn't understand how he could be so slothful, unless he trained all night and morning that must be it.

Sakura watched a blonde girl run over there, and kick Shikamaru, then she started yelling at him, Sakura couldn't hear the words but she was clearly upset. Neither of the boys seemed worried. Before the girl could do more she was off chasing off the Sasuke boy, who had walked in range of her sight.

Sakura sighed; the girls were so odd in this class.

Speaking of odd girls, that Hinata was looking in her direction again, blushing, Sakura wasn't sure why but it was odd.

By the tenth time of the Hinata girl was caught looking at her and Naruto, only to blush and look away when either of them looked back.

Sakura was determined to find out why.

Leaving Naruto she sneaked up on the girl, tapping her on the shoulder.

The Hinata looked back, fearful.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Sakura demanded, Hinata could only stutter trying to find a word.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled appearing, "Class is over, Iruka-sensei taking me for Ramen"

"Okay Naruto" Sakura yelled back, only to turn to find a collapsed Hinata.

What happened to her.

Sakura finally woke the sleeping heiress, "What happen?" Sakura questioned.

"hm.m.m n.othing" Hinata stuttered.

"Well I'm Sakura Mito, You're Hinata Hyuga right?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes" Hinata meekly supplied.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto said appearing out of nowhere again, "that weird guy is here for you, bye Sakura-chan, bye Hinata-chan."

"He Kn k nows my na me" Hinata stuttered face going aflame yet again.

"So you like Naruto?" Sakura asked, only to receive a bright red faced Hinata shaking her head forcefully.

"Sure, Come on," Sakura said leading the way out.

Naruto was a liar.

Coming to the front of the building the only guy out there was her dad and some woman holding the hand of a small girl that looked like Hinata.

"Hinata is that your mom?" Sakura asked. Hinata nodded, "and my sister Hanabi"

Sakura nodded, "that's my dad" Sakura said with an obvious amount pride.

"Dad!" Sakura yelled, running to him.

"Are we going to train?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"Of course this is a perfect day to for a youthful spare." Gai announced with a bright smile.

"Hinata-chan you want to go, we are going to train." Sakura asked, Hinata who are approached her mom and sister.

Hinata looked up at mother, who gave her nod.

Hinata nodded back to Sakura who smiled, and grabbed her hand, pulling her over to her.

"Alright little blossom we will start with six hundred laps around Konoha." Gai declared joyously.

Then they were off, Hinata left coughing up their dust, thinking this isn't what she had in mind.

"Hinata come on, you're going to get left behind," came the call of Sakura from up head.

Sakura was jogging next to Hinata, who was out of breath and slightly red. "What lap you on Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked not looking tired of all.

"150" Hinata gasped out. "You"

"460" Sakura said happily, "Me and dad do this everyday, Naruto joins sometimes, you're doing so well, Better than Naruto his first time." Sakura said with a smile.

-Hundred and forty laps later-

"Whew come on Hinata" Sakura said coming to a stop.

Hinata dragged her feet to where Sakura was. "Rest a little while, don't worry it gets easier the more you do it." Sakura said, as she watched Hinata all but collapsed under a tree panting.

Sakura looked away from Hinata to her father running toward them.

A poof of smoke to her right, Sakura turned to see her mother.

"Mom!" Sakura yelled happily.

"Hey Sakura," Hana said with a small smile, seeing the girl panting behind Sakura, she instantly knew who it was.

Approaching the girl, she touched her head allowing her charka to soothe the exhausted girl slowing her rapid heart and quick breaths. Hinata gave her a grateful smile.

Sakura watched her mom work, her mom was awesome. Sakura took notice of her mother's attire, her face fall.

It was her mission attire, her black ninja capris, black knee high boots, her shirt was tight crimson and slit up the sides, over that she had black mesh long sleeve shirt, her hands enclosed in leather gloves. Her mother had no visible weapons, not that she needed them she was a genjutsu master. But Sakura knew she had several Hari along with many senbon needles hidden in her clothes hair and clothes. Not counting the short sword in her right boot or the kunai and stars in her thigh pouch.

"You're leaving again." Sakura stated.

Hana sighed, "Yes, I'll be back in a few months, I'm the head of the team going to rock."

"Okay" Sakura said.

"Blossom!" Gai yelled engulfing Hana in a hug twirling her in a big circle before putting her back on her feet, though not out of his arms. "Mission?" Gai stated, earning a nod from Hana.

Gai gave her a smile, and touched her cheek. Hana smiled closing her eyes slightly leaning into the warmth of his palm.

"Don't worry Blossom; I will be here when you return." Gai proclaimed determined, eyes showing it was a promise.

"Darn, I was hopping you'd leave" Hana joked with a light smile.

"Blossom, your words wound me" Gai declared holding his chest as if he heart hurt.

Hana just laughed.

"Blossom I will walk you to the gates." Gai said grabbing her hand.

"I doubt that you're probably still tired from all those laps old man." Hana joked.

"Never, blossom; I shall carry you to the gates to prove myself." Gai yelled proudly.

Hana continued to laugh not taking him seriously.

"Gai put me down" Hana ordered as she was lifted off her feet and into Gai's arms.

He ignored her, continuing to walk to the gates.

Sakura shook her head, at her parents' foolishness.

"Sakura-chan is your mother a medic." Hinata asked shyly.

"Nope but she knows a little, my mom is third command, Torture and Interrogation Force." Sakura said pride evident in her voice.

Hinata paled slightly. "Really?!"

"Yep!"

-fin-

NEW AN: I added more, go me! I'm adding more to 7 next I hope to add more family stuff and detail.

AN: Sorry about the wait, also chapter 5 has been revised, so check that out if you haven't already. Next chapter should be Gai team! Yay can't wait, any suggestions comments let me know. Oh yea I'm thinking about doing a short story about Hana/Gai, but we'll see. Sorry about the shortness.

**Special thanks to! **

**Sora the invisnsable**

**Mayumi Crescent Moon**

**Kawaii Ramen Neko**

**pinky101**

**Sakura-and-anyone-but-Sausk...**

**sweepy14**

**DamienAurora**

**The Galaxia Chronicler**

-Cookies for all- ya'll rock!


	7. nail polish

Nail polish

revised

* * *

Sometimes you just have to swallow your fears and do it.

Never mind what will happen.

Sakura had finally gathered enough nerve to ask her mother about the Shikamaru, her father was gone training, her mother was resting, she had just returned from another long mission. Naruto was with Iruka-sensei, so there was no one to interrupt or distract her.

Sakura was going to finally going to find out, what was wrong with her, what she could do about that boy.

Sakura took a deep breath and approached her mother, who was laying on her stomach knees bent feet swinging in the air, her chin was resting on an overstuffed pillow, while her hands where stretched out in front of her one hand painting the other hand's nails.

No one would have guessed by looking at this woman who looked more like lazy teenager at the moment was third command, Torture and Interrogation Force, but that what made her so amazing. Sakura walked closer to see that she was painting her nails orange.

"Hey sweetie, no training today." Hana asked not looking up from her painting.

"Later with Hinata, I wanted to spend some time with you." Sakura said honestly, she really did miss spending time with her mom, before she met Hinata; she only had boys to hang out with.

"Alright, girl day." Hana cheered finishing her nails blowing on them, then turning to look at Sakura.

"Go pick out a color, second drawer, next to the bed." Hana said.

Sakura did what she was told, opening the drawer to find it full of nail polish, some never opened, "there's so many"

"Hmm I you could say I collect it, your dad buys it for me too, so he can share the blame." Hana said still blowing on her nails.

Sakura found a pearl color that shined in a light lavender color, it reminded her of Hinata's eyes, picking it up she brought it to her mother whose nails where now dry.

"Pretty, I remember getting this one in Mist I think." Hana said with a smile, she moved to sitting cross-legged and putting the pillow in her lap, motioning Sakura to sit in front of her on the bed.

Sakura did so, getting comfortable, then handing her mother the bottle, "hands or toes?" her mother asked, Sakura looked to her hands then her toes, then handed her mother her hand. Hana smiled and shook the nail polish, before starting to paint her nails.

Sakura looked her mom's nails to see they were a deep burnt orange, she didn't understand, why she choose that color out of all the pretty colors she had.

"Why'd you pick orange?" Sakura asked.

"It's my favorite color, why'd you think your father wears those orange leg warmers." Hana said with a smile.

"Really, I thought you hated them." Sakura questioned.

"Well I do, before we met he wore a different color, I think it was black, or something," Hana said with a smile.

"It wasn't until we met that he changed the color." Hana said with a happy smile.

"How'd you meet?" Sakura questioned curiosity getting the better of her.

"It was during the war, my team was put with his teamed up with his," Hana stated as she shook the nail polish before twisting it open.

"Third ninja war; who was on your team?" Sakura asked curiously asking two questions quickly, she knew little of her mother's past.

"Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane originally later I was switched to a team with Anko Mitarashi and Iruka Umino." Hana said with a reminiscing smile.

"Iruka-sensei and Aunt Anko?" Sakura asked surprised.

"One and the same, poor guy didn't stand a chance, with both me and Anko-chan on his team." Hana answered with a smirk.

"Anyway, we were advanced to Chunin given our involvement on the battlefield, then we were transfer to a field team which consisted of Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai" Hana added trying to be simple with her explanation.

"Was it love at first sight?" Sakura asked shyly finding her the pillows very interesting at the moment.

"Heavens no, me and your father ended up fighting the first day." Hana said with an amused smile on her face remembering days passed.

"Why would you fight with your teammate" Sakura asked, not understanding why one would want to fight someone who was their teammate, especially someone they just met.

"Gai thought I too young, which I was, I suppose for battlefield, but we were at war and it was my duty. He seemed to think that I was a precious flower of youth, which he needed to protect, unlike Anko-chan or Kurenai-chan who were also young girls. Long story short I broke his jaw and dislocated his shoulder; after he was healed he approached me again. This time he grabbed my hands grasping them together in-between us giving me that big goofy shiny smile of his" Hana paused, Sakura could see the far away look in her mother eyes as if she was actually seeing the scene for the first time all of over again.

"Then he open his mouth, announcing that he was going to protect me with his life and that I was his girlfriend, he woke up the next day in the infirmary." Hana said with a big smile closing the cap on the nail polish, before blowing on Sakura's wet nails.

Sakura didn't know what to think, but she knew her mother was now even more amazing.

"So if you want a boy to like you, you break his jaw." Sakura murmured unbelievingly to herself aloud.

"Heavens no" Hana laughed, "That's just how it worked with your oddball of a dad, trust me I didn't want him following me around like lost green puppy, at first." Hana said with a smile.

"Then how?" Sakura questioned, trying to understand.

"You just be yourself, keep an open mind, and be patient is all I can tell you, look what it got me, beautiful green beast." Hana said rolling her eyes at the last part.

"Blossom, you called!" Gai yelled from the door way, running to scoop up Hana only to have her throw a pillow at his face. This of course didn't stop him, in his attempt to scoop up his love, who was thrashing and yelling.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the site of her parents tangled limbs hanging off the bed, as her mother threaten her dad and tired to push him off her, as he held her tighter, chanting of their youthful love.

Finally, Gai pranced out of the room smiling happily, and her mother glared at his back with the promise of bodily hurt before turning back to her.

"So who is he?" Her mother questioned looking like the cat that got the mouse.

"Who?" Sakura questioned.

"The boy you are crushing over." Hana asked with a smirk.

"What" Sakura said a blush enflaming her face.

"Oh that much hu, tell me tell me" Hana chanted in a whispered tone sounding much like a teenage girl.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sakura rushed out in breath.

"Oh please, I had crushes too, I had a crush on….."

Sakura leaned in to hear her mother's hushed tone. "Who?"

"You tell me first." Hana said with a smirk.

Sakura looked her mother weighing her options, sighing, "Shikamaru Nara"

"Nara, one of the powerful clans." Hana squealed, sounding much like an excited fangirl, before adding in a calmer tone, "odd choice giving how energetic you are"

Sakura blushed, "your turn, tell me who you had a crush on." Sakura squeaked trying to calm her blush.

"Oh it was….

"Blossom!" Gai shouted from the other room, "Kurenai-san is here."

Hana got up to leave, "Mom, you said you'd tell me." Sakura said before her mother tried to run off without telling her.

"Hello Sakura-chan," Kurenai said from the door.

"Kurenai-san" Sakura said respectfully.

"Sakura, you're late to meet Hinata-chan." Hana said walking out the door to meet Kurenai.

"Oh yea," Sakura said running out the door, shouting bye pausing only to slip on her sandals.

Sakura made it the Hyuga compound in record time, nodding to the guards she ran through the gates heading for where she knew Hinata-chan would be.

She was almost there when she collided with something well someone, causing her to stumble and along with the other person. It was a boy who looked about her age, if not older, he was wearing a wrapping around his head, meaning he was a branch member. Or that what Hinata had told her.

She moved to apologize to find the boy glaring at her.

He seemed to be judging her, he turned his head seemly not impressed at all.

The nerve of him.

He turned his head and continued to walk as if he hadn't ran into her.

"Jerk!" Sakura spat, she hated arrogant people, she watched as the boy pause slightly in step, as if he heard her. She hoped he did, she thought people like that needed some sense knocked into them.

"Sakura-san" came a voice from behind Sakura. Sakura turned to find, Hinata's younger sister Hanabi standing there.

Sakura smiled at her.

"Hanabi-chan who was that jerk?" Sakura said gesturing to the boy quite a distance away by now.

"That was Neji-san" Hanabi answered quickly, voice holding barely concealed shock.

"hm, where's Hinata-chan?" Sakura questioned dropping the subject of the boy as if it was nothing important.

"She's training with father, she should be done soon; I'll take you to her." Hanabi said.

Sakura nodded giving Hanabi a smile.

Hanabi led Sakura to a small enclosed garden, this was the only place she knew in the compound, it was the only place she was allowed to go with Hinata or Hanabi.

Sakura watched Hanabi take a seat on a nearby bench. Moments later Sakura could no longer take the uncomfortable silence.

"Are you in training?" Sakura asked very curious.

Hanabi gave a nod, otherwise saying nothing.

Sakura sighed trying to engage Hanabi in conversation, "What have you learned?"

Hanabi didn't answer her, "any taijutsu or genjutsu" Sakura asked, refusing to allow this to be one sided conversation.

Hanabi shook her head, "I'm being taught the role of the heiress."

"Isn't Hinata the heiress?" Sakura asked not understanding.

"Sakura-san," came the light voice of Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, how was training with your father learn anything you can teach me." Sakura said with a smile, only to notice Hinata expression fall.

"Let's go get some Ramen, maybe we'll find Naruto and we can all train together." Sakura said with a smile grabbing the now red faced Hinata and leading her away.

"Bye Hanabi-chan" Sakura called out and lead Hinata forward.

It was nighttime by the time Sakura got home. What she found was her father running around the house in excited little kid matter and her mother was laughing at him, or with him it was hard to tell.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"Little blossom wonderful news, my youthfulness has granted me the

"He's getting a genin team" Hana interrupted him, rolling her eyes.

"This means you have the chance to get Kurenai or Asuma, as senseis." Hana said with a slight smirk obviously happy about the news.

"I'm sorry little blossom, I know how much you wanted to be on my wonderfully youthful team." Gai said tears streaming down his face, "I shall go and asked to receive a team later so I can have you on my team, if that is what you wish little blossom." Gai said dramatically.

"Don't be silly, Gai-kun, it would be good for her to be put on a different team with a leader like Kurenai or Asuma, it will allow her youthful fire and spirit to grow under the watch of someone who can teach her different things. You want our blossom to be great; don't you?" Hana said in a manipulative way, Sakura just smiled, Gai of course starting declaring how she was right, it was for the best.

Sakura wondered if the people her mother interrogated where as easy to convince as her father.

"Little blossom could even be put on my eternal rival's team." Gai declared.

"Don't be silly Gai-kun that wouldn't ever happen, she's going to be on Kurenai-chan's team" said Hana said with a laugh.

-Fin-

It's been revised and changed. Hope you like it. Thanks for all the support!


	8. Only one girl

Chapter 8

Only one girl

revised

* * *

Sakura woke early much earlier than normal, it wasn't even dawn yet. Knowing she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep she got out of bed, changing into her 'laps' clothes and weights.

Walking down the stairs, into the kitchen, Sakura didn't bother with the light, given that the kitchen was dimly bright due to the predawn light coming in through the kitchen windows.

Looking around the kitchen, Sakura noticed a bright yellow note on the fridge.

Walking up to it, it was from her mother. Who wouldn't be up from another few hours, she wasn't a morning person.

Scanning the note it was short and uninformative.

I have a surprise for you! -mom

Sakura shook her head, though she was excited to know what it was, but she'd have to wait. With that she left the kitchen and started her laps.

By the time she returned, her mother was wake, sitting at the table her morning hair thrown into a messy half attempt at a ponytail, wearing her pjs and robe, having her strong morning tea.

Hana gave Sakura an early morning lazy smile followed directly by a loud yawn.

Seconds later her Father gave happily trotting into the kitchen, already dressed in his green spandex appearance glowing with early morning energy unlike her mother who looked like lifting her cup was all she could do, before her hot shower that would finally wake her.

Gai gave the two ladies of his life a giant happy smile complete with a joyous cry of Good morning blossoms. Sakura happily returned the greetings, Hana on the other hand hissed at him. Gai smartly sat closer to Sakura at the table than his wife.

Hana was scary in the mornings, especially before her shower.

Minutes later Hana left the kitchen, seconds later they could hear the shower come on.

Gai gave a sigh of almost relief. Sakura had to suppress a laugh at the sight. Her mom was awesome.

"How were your laps little Blossom?" Gai asked back to her rummaging through the cabinets for breakfast.

"Gai get out of the cabinets!!" was heard over the echo of the shower.

Gai jumped like a kid being caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Sakura just giggled.

Her mother was awesome.

Gai sat at the table, pouting.

Sakura was still laughing.

The shower was cut off seconds later, minutes from then Hana came into the kitchen her long red hair wrapped in towel, wearing her non-mission nin-outfit, of short red and black Asian dress that fell mid-thigh only to be slit up the sides to mid-abdomen allowing her hips and trunk more modality underneath was a pair of black capris. Her headband was already tied around her waist loosely, the only things missing where her weapons and weapon pouches and knee high nin-sandals.

Hana glared at Gai, before moving the fridge to get the food to make breakfast.

"Blossoms are you two going to come see my wonderful team." Gai asked excited.

"How do you know they are wonderful?" Hana questioned while taking a bite her breakfast.

Sakura just watched the exchange with a smile.

"Well I know of you of them, a boy, he has a burning will that I hope to help grow to need burning heights." Gai said his own eyes burning with determination and ferocity.

"What boy?" Sakura asked, wondering if she knew the boy that had her father so excited.

"Rock Lee." Gai announced as if it the boy was an epic hero.

Sakura shook her head she didn't know the boy.

"What makes his boy so special?" Hana questioned voice indifferent but she was genuinely curious, why her husband was already so attached to him.

"He has no charka pathways." Gai said in a serious tone, though they was an excited giddiness in his eyes.

Sakura was shocked, she'd never heard of someone without Charka pathways, it must be extremely hard.

"You're going to train him to be Taijutsu master," Hana said softly, to receive a nod from Gai "Well then if that the case, "I get to train Sakura to be a Genjutsu master." Hana yelled as if it was a victory.

"Blossom, I plan to train them both." Gai whined only to be ignored.

"Of course you're not; Sakura will be a genjutsu master, first taught by me then, later by her sensei Kurenai. Right sweetheart" Hana said with a cheerful smile patting Sakura's head.

Sakura just smiled mouth full of rice, giving her mother a thumbs up.

Hana just laughed. "Oh Sakura I got you a new ninja outfit, it's in your room, you change into it and show me before you leave." Hana finished with a smile.

Sakura nodded, before quickly finishing and running up the stairs, leaving her mother and father at the table.

Sakura jumped in the shower to clean off all the sweat from her early morning laps.

She stood in front of the mirror, staring at her new outfit; it was more feminine than her last outfit which was just black capris and dark green shirt long sleeve shirt. This was a forest green lined in black Asian dress that reached her knees then slit up her slides to her hips, underneath was a pair of capris. Sakura turned and looked at the back which had her family symbol on the back of it. Her mother's Haruno circle surrounded the Maito name, it stood out white and bold on her back. Sakura smiled pulling her pink locks up into a high ponytail where it wouldn't be covering the symbol.

She walked down the stairs where she hoped her parents where still sitting at the table.

"Little blossom, you are radiating." Gai yelled tears of joy flowing, "They'll be no doubt that you're the daughter of Konoha beautiful green beast."

"What do you mean no doubt!" Hana yelled, "are you questioning my honor." Voice rising, eyes glowing in rage, "are you questioning that she isn't your daughter." Hana snapped.

"Of course not I'm just" Gai didn't get to finish he collapsed on the floor in pain, Hana elbow him in abdomen throwing him a glare that equaled death.

Sakura shivered in near fear, her mother was scary.

Hana looked to Sakura her face lit up in motherly love and adoration. "you look so cute, you'll be a great ninja, I want to see that lazy boy ignore you now." Hana said with a wink which set Sakura's face aflame.

"What boy" Gai yelled jumping to his feet, pain all forgotten.

"Sakura has her first crush on a boy." Hana said eyes glittery in excitement.

"What boy, thinks he's worthly of my daughter," Gai yelled voice full of father overprotective-ness.

Hana finally noticed that her daughter was dieing of embarrassment and was looking at the floor with hopes that it would swallow her and save her.

Coming to her daughter's rescue "don't worry about it Gai-kun it's just a simple crush nothing serious, you had those before you met me right?" Hana said with a smile drawing Gai attention away from Sakura and to her.

"Of course not, you were my only love blossom, I knew the second you beat me in battle." Gai said with ferocity and truth.

Hana though taken back by shock continued "well it's like all the silly crushes I had before I fell for you." Hana said with a smile.

"like your crush on Asum" Hana's hand stopped Gai from finishing his sentence, Hana looked back to see Sakura looking like the cat that got the mouse, only to have her face fall when Gai didn't finish the name. Hana gave her a smile "aren't you late for class."

Sakura pouted before running out the door.

She arrived early, walking in the classroom she noticed she wasn't the only one there, there was someone hutched over on the desk, snoring. Getting closer she froze it was Shikamaru; she should leave and come back that way she didn't disturb him. But why would he get here so early, just to sleep.

She really didn't understand boys.

"Hello Sakura-chan" came a gentle voice behind her, turning quickly she saw Chouji behind her munching on chips.

"Chouji you're here early as well." Sakura said.

"Shikamaru's mother called and asked if I knew where he was, I figured he came here so he could sleep before class, without her 'troublesome' bickering as he says." Chouji said with a full mouth smile.

"Ah, that way he doesn't fall asleep during class." Sakura asked

"No he'll still do that." Chouji said with amusement.

"How will he learn anything if he sleeps through it all" Sakura asked horrified, that he'd rather sleep than train his mind.

"He doesn't have to hear any of it, he's rather smart, and probably a genius you should talk to him sometime, he's just lazy." Chouji said in between bites, not noticing Sakura's face inflame at the suggestion of talking to him.

"Sakura-san how was your laps?" came a voice from behind Chouji which turned out to be the shy Hinata.

"Awesome," Sakura said, with crashing waves behind her eyes glittering in determination.

Hinata gave a nervous laugh; Chouji was happily munching on his chips and didn't notice, Shikamaru continued to snore.

"Are you training after class?" asked Hinata.

"No," Sakura's face fell, "Father is meeting his new genin team,"

"What about your mother?" Hinata asked.

"She's working with her boss today and testing some new recruits, who think they want to be on Torture and Interrogation Force." Sakura said with a sigh.

"Hinata, me, you, and Naruto should train we haven't had a chance to train as a group." Sakura said hyped at the thought of training with them both. Hinata face turned red at the very thought.

"RIVAL!" Sakura shouted pointing at the poor Shino that just walked in the room only to receive a sigh from the boy.

"How's your mother, I haven't see her in ages?" Sakura asked happily.

Only to receive a look, "okay, tell her I'll come see her soon." Sakura said receiving a nod.

Sakura turned back to Hinata to see a confused look, "It's the connection between great rivals," Sakura said getting all glittery eyed again.

All thoughts where interrupted by a yell of Sakura-chan, which left Sakura lying on the floor Naruto hovering over her.

"Why do I always end up on the floor when you're around?" Sakura questioned herself aloud.

"Because my powerful youthfulness knocks you off your feet," said Naruto doing a horrible impression of her father's nice guy pose.

"Sakura you look like a girl." Naruto commented as he watched her get up only to be districted by the poking the sleeping Nara.

"Hey Sakura isn't he that boy that you are always turning red around," Naruto said poking Shikamaru while talking.

Sakura when pale then red, "Naruto STOP IT YOU'LL WAKE HIM UP!" Sakura yelled hitting Naruto on the back of the head sending him flying across the room.

Sakura was still yelling when a yawn and a stretch followed by a pop brought her attention back to the once sleeping Shikamaru.

"Why's it is loud in here?" He asked in his lazy tone looking around at all the people crowding around him. "Why are you guys standing around me?" He questioned looking at Chouji, Hinata Sakura, Shino and Naruto that was rubbing his sore head.

Before anyone could answer, Iruka and the rest of the students came walking in.

Sakura and Hinata took seats next to each other; Naruto sat at the other side of Sakura.

After class, Sakura was pumped for training, her and Hinata walked out to see Hanabi standing there, "Sister, we must go, father wants to see us both," Hanabi said to Hinata. Hinata just gave a small nod.

Hinata looked to Sakura, who just smiled, "We'll train later."

Sakura looked around for Naruto just to see him leaving with Iruka-sensei heading toward the ramen stand.

Sakura sighed.

Her training was just cut; both Hinata and Naruto are now busy. Sakura sighed, her mother was busy, so that left her alone in her training.

"I'll find father and train with him and his team." Sakura announced, to anyone who was listening which happened to be no one.

Sakura ended up somewhere in the midst of the training grounds and the forest, before she saw him again only to lose him again.

"This isn't what I had in mind." Sakura thoughts were cut as she heard a familiar yell.

"Dad" Sakura questioned to herself, why would he be out here.

Sakura walked into the clearing to find her father talking loudly and joyously to a younger boy, about her age, with eyebrows like her dad's and hair too but it was longer with a curl and braided, very odd. Off to the right she could see a girl with brown hair up two buns twirling a kunai on her finger, behind her was another person it was hard to tell at the distance, they were far away from the rest they had long hair, must be a girl.

Sakura stepped forward, on a twig, she barely avoided the kunai that flew toward her face cutting off a few strands of hair.

"That was close"

"Little blossom, why you are hiding in the bushes, young Tenten could have hurt you, had your youth not protected you." Gai asked.

"Training" Sakura reasoned lamely with a smile.

"Who is this, Gai-sensei, another teammate?" The girl asked after retrieving her kunai.

"I'm Sakura Mito." Sakura said with a big sparking smile complete with thumbs up. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tenten." The girl replied with a slight smile. "I'm Rock Lee," said the boy who looked like her father.

"Who's the other girl on the team?" Sakura questioned after the said person didn't step forward.

"I'm the only girl?" Tenten reasoned.

"The one with the long brown hair" Sakura explained only to be met with confused looks.

"That's Neji Hyuga." Tenten explained carefully.

"My rival!" Lee injected firmly.

"So it's not a girl." Sakura asked finally.

"No" Tenten and Lee both stated.

"Oh."

Sakura didn't notice said boy glaring at her, from behind Tenten and Lee.

"Now that introductions are over, time for four hundred laps around Konoha." Gai announced joyously.

-fin-

More family moments!


	9. younger 'older' sister

Konoha's Blossom

Chapter Nine

Sakura loves doing laps. The pounding of her heart the adrenalin in her blood. The smells of nature and sweat. The sounds of birds and heavy painful panting.

Oh.

She turned her head to take in the sight of her father's team. Poor Tenten was panting, her face flushed hair falling in her face. Lee didn't look much better. Even the silent angry…Neji was breathing hard.

They needed motivation, it always helps her.

"Come on guys, you're doing great. Just a hundred more." Sakura cheered running backwards slightly ahead giving them a cheerful smile and inspiration thumbs up.

Lee gave her a exhausted but inspired smile and seemed to start running with more vigor. Tenten gave her a barely there smile and fatigued look. The jerk was glaring at her again. What's his problem.

A charging green mass caught her eye. "Daddy!" She cheered as he neared.

"How are they doing, my young blossom." Gai questioned matching their pace.

"Great, very good, they will be a strong team. They are taking the laps much better than Hinata and Naruto. Only a hundred more to go." Sakura said brightly beaming with pride, at the older students.

The team, even Neji seemed to perk up at her words.

" I think that is enough laps today, we have much more to do." Gai announced, Tenten gave a happy sigh collapsed only to land harshly on her bottom. Neji and Lee stayed standing but they definitely felt the need to sit down.

"Gai-sensei , I would like to finish the laps." Lee said in a panting voice full of raw determination.

"That's awesome Lee-san, we can finished them before you leave to go home." Sakura said with a bright smile.

Lee flushed more under her attention.

Sakura just lingered in the background the rest of the team meeting. Studying her father's new team. They were an odd munch, but so was her father…so it worked in its own way.

Her skin tingled, bad vibes. She looked up, forest eyes scanning the area then the team.

What?! Why was he glaring at her.

Maybe he needed a hug.

A full body shiver shuddered through her. The glare turned icy.

She wasn't hugging him.

She resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at the glaring Hyuuga.

Jerk.

Soon the meeting ended and Lee stood in front of her determined and excited to start.

She gave him a happy smile, which caused him to blush.

The last hundred laps were quiet but not in an uncomfortable way. Sakura was amazed by how well Lee was doing.

"Lee-san you are doing great, you should come run with me and Dad in the mornings." Sakura complimented. Lee flashed her a bright smile, "Thank you Sakura-san, I would enjoy to do laps with you and Gai-san."

Sakura and Lee came to a stop in the clearing. Sakura waved to her father who was still waiting. She turned to say her goodbyes to Lee. Only to have him grab her hand. She looked down at their joined hands, raising a pink brow in question.

"Sakura-san would you be my girlfriend." Lee rushed out in a single breath, eyes shining.

A manly shriek could be heard behind them.

"no thank you Lee-san, but you can be my little brother." Sakura stated.

Lee stared for a moment. "Sakura-san, I'm older than you."

"Lee-san, you shouldn't question your older sister." Sakura said with a look, one would give a younger sibling.

Lee stared for a moment longer, then nodded. "You're right, Sakura-san."

tbc

Author's Note: thoughts?


End file.
